For Those We Love
by manhattan-dreams
Summary: After a monster kills Rylee Hewitt's family, she meets Sam and Dean and is thrown into the life of the Supernatural. She's sworn to herself she would avenge her family's killer, and she's going to do so with all the help she can get.
1. Prologue

_**A/N- This is my first Supernatural fic ever. I've just started watching the series on Netflix and I really really love it. Like, more than love... I would do certain things to certain people on that show that I can't say for anyone else I know in real life (*cough* Sam *cough*). Anyway, the brothers and some other made up characters of my own show up in the next chapter, so please read, comment, and enjoy! I apologize for any mistakes, I read through and checked as thorougly as I could. If there are any big problems, I beg you to point them out. Constructive critiscism is greatly appreciated!**_

_**manhattan-dreams**_

_Prologue_

Christmas was just hours away when I woke up from the sound of screams at three o'clock in the morning. The first thought that came to mind was that Mom and Dad were fighting. They always did this... always had to ruin Christmas. Not just for me, but for themselves too. I burrowed into the covers and tried not to hear what I knew I would... the violent "I'll kill you if you don't show me where you hid that beer" or the stupid, "You're a retard" that echoed through every room of the house when things got ugly. Although, that wasn't what I was hearing.

It was just screams. Violent, blood boiling screams coming not only from Mom, but from Dad too. A "get off of her", and a "help, Rylee, help!"

That was when I pulled off the covers and got up. I walked out to the living room and noticed neither of them were there and that I could barely hear the screams. My mind traveled over to the shotgun resting with my Dad's hunting supplies and I grabbed it.

I turned to look for where to go, first staring out each of the windows through the dark, not being able to see anything. I'd picked up a flashlight on the way, when my attention turned to the bay window, our Christmas tree lighted with the magnificent angel on top. My eyes traveled to the ground, where a thick, red, puddle of blood was soaking into the carpet. I hurried out of the open window, then, and began to follow the trail.

I stayed quiet, Dad's gun in my hand as I followed the crimson fluid, my flashlight so low on battery that it flickered every three or four steps. With every leaf that ruffled along with the blowing wind, my mind would go on a stage of high alert. It was hard to focus on the one thing I was looking for, which was Mom and Dad.

I'd followed the trail all the way through the woods behind my house, to the old chicken coop Dad had built for me about ten years back, after he bought me chicks for Easter. A memory of the horrid day he took them away to be killed flashed in my mind and I pushed it back. Why in the hell was I worried about that now?

My heart beating at a quick pace, I tried to stay light on my feet as I walked closer to the coop then pushed the door open. I was worried that the loud creak would alert whatever was in there... if there was anything. If there was, I was caught, so I drew in a deep breath and burst in, the gun locked and loaded, my senses on high alert and myself ready to shoot whatever would come out at me.

A mouse scuttled across the ground and without thinking I shot at it, blowing it's tiny body to bits and sending it's guts all over the wall it was closest too. The smallest feeling of guilt crept up in my veins, but I pushed it away as I did with everything else that came to mind. I had to focus on finding Mom and Dad, and that only.

I continued moving forward, to the caged outside of the coop. I almost didn't want to round the corner and look. A certain apprehension coming from a sixth sense held me back, but I still pushed myself to turn around. As soon as I did, I wished I hadn't.

My parents were both laying there, though they were almost indistinguishable. Their faces... their bodies... every part of them was scratched to hell. They were laying in pools of their own blood, so fresh that they were just beginning to flow into each other and mix together.

I should've ran back home... called 911 just then, but I was too numb to move from that place. So, for seconds... hours... minutes I stood still, just watching as more and more blood bubbled up from my parent's bodies and mixed together with the dead leaves and the tiny hint of frost that lay on the ground. It was only when I felt a wetness in my feet that I realized it had soaked into my cheap boot-slippers that I had opened just earlier that evening as a pre-Christmas gift.

I examined their faces, noticing not a pattern to the cut, not one at all. One deep slice was nowhere near the next, and they just rested on top of each other, criss-crossing in the most random way.

It was almost dawn when I stood up and decided I'd go back home and call my grandmother. She'd know what to do. She always did. I stumbled forward and as I put weight onto my left foot blood oozed out. In an emotional rage, I pulled the boots off and swung them so far over the fence that they got stuck in a tree. I did the same with my socks, though they fell through the branches and landed on the not-so-far-away ground.

The tears that should have started falling a long time ago finally pushed themselves out of my eyes. I made small weeping noises all the way out of the coop, until I rounded a corner. But I still stayed on high alert and kept my eyes forward, scanning the wooded area I'd played in all my life.

That was when I saw it. This thing... it looked half human, half animal, staring right at me. It's stature and face could have been just like me, it's golden hazel eyes reflecting off the sun that had just peeked over the mountain and it standing up tall, on two legs. But its feet, its nails, its long, stiff, bloody, and out of place golden hair told me that it wasn't human. There was no way.

"Hello Rylee," it blinked and turned it's head in the slightest manner.

"What are you doing here? What are you?" Every instinct told me to blow it's head off. Everything I'd learned told me to run away. Something told me not to do either.

"I have a plan for you, my dear." It stepped forward and brushed my blonde bangs and brown hair behind my ear. "You can come with me, and we can live off the land... forever."

It bent down and time seemed to go slow as I pulled the gun up, knocked it in the head, then put every last bullet in the M 98 through it's chest.

That was when I ran.

The cops showed up thirty minutes after I called. I was a bloody, nervous wreck as I explained in a speedy tongue everything that had happened. They gave each other puzzled looks as I led them out to the place where I'd shot the woman, right beside the coop.

I began to look around, noticing a lack of blood... and a lack of a body. What the hell? I had shot that thing right there. Something was up.

They left me alone when they spotted my parents. I tried to scream at them, to tell them they were dead as they knocked down the fence and tried to see if there was any chance they were alive. After looking for minutes all around where I'd shot the thing, I surrendered myself from my mind and laid down on the ground, begging to the God I didn't believe in that this had all been one messed up dream.

I wouldn't get that lucky.


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

The day I met Sam and Dean Winchester was the day that changed my life. One would think that the day a week ago, when my parents had been brutally murdered by "an animal", would have been that day, but for me it was the day when I met the two hunters that would save my life and the lives of many more people I was close to; the two boys that confirmed what I had thought."An animal" the cops had said. "An animal" my family had said. "An animal" my neighbor said.

Me? I knew I had known different.

They'd showed up at my door early on a Saturday. Monday I'd have to go back to school and pretend that my drunk uncle was taking care of me. When the social worker came, he'd been crashing at the house for the funeral and I payed him to act like he was taking care of me and moving in. Hah.

But I let them in, the two brothers I woulds soon find out, surprised that cops were comign to investigate after they'd already closed the case. I tried to stay polite and not as cold as I had been to mostly everyone else lately. I was supposed to be moving on. The funeral was three days ago. It had been a week.

"Hello. My uncle went to grab some groceries, and he won't be back until later this evening. Can I get you two anything to drink?" I let them seat themselves and brought the blonde one, Dean, some Dr. Pepper as he had wished. I stared at them for a second, and realized that something seemed to be a little off.

First of all, I'd never seen a cop with the same haircut as the Sam guy. None of them, at least from around there, kept it that shaggy. Second, cops never accepted drinks. Especially soda. Thirdly, they hadn't even pulled up in a cop car. They were in a black Impala, and although it was shiny and it looked well taken care of, it wasn't the kind of thing cops drove. I hated how I knew all this, but it did come to help me in the long run.

"So," I asked, keeping my normally gravelly voice high, honestly trying to convince them that I was doing just fine. "What else could there be to investigate. It was an _animal," _I couldn't help but put a disbelieving tone on the word, "Correct?"

"Well, we just have a few of your comments we need to discuss."

I accidentally let the word "Shoot." slip. I didn't take it back.

"When giving your report, you said that you didn't think what attacked your family was an animal. One time, you referred to it as 'her'. Can we have some clarification on that?" 

The other guy, Dean, leaned in, "Be completely truthful. We want to know _exactly _what you saw."

My eyes flashed from Sam to Dean in less than two seconds. Why try with these guys, too? They all probably thought I was crazy. But I didn't even recognize them from the small congregation of cops in the small town I lived in. Something deep down told me to trust them, even though I didn't want to.

"It wasn't an animal. I mean... I don't know. It had the face and stature of a woman, but thick, golden hair like a lion's mane." 

"Anything else?" they both said in unison.

"It was really weird, and maybe I was hallucinating, but it could speak, too."

"What did it say?"

"I have plans for you." The words flowed out of my mouth so easily, so smoothly, it even came as a great surprise to me. The two cops, or whatever they were, looked at each other with alarmed eyes then back to me. A moment of awkward silence followed. I decided to break it.

"Are you two really cops? I mean, I'm sorry if you are, but I don't recognize you from around here and... can I see your badges again?" 

Their pupils went back to a normal size and they pulled their badges out and flashed them to me.

"No, guys. I mean literally see them." I then reached out my hand, and they became uneasy. I grabbed Sam's and ran my finger over the actual badge first, and that was when I felt it. That wasn't metal, it was plastic! I threw it back to him and stood up, pulling the knife out of my boot that I'd kept on since that night. "Get out. Now."

They stood up, putting their hands in the air and backing up, almost to a point where it was humorous. "We're, um, really sorry for this misunderstanding." Dean flashed me a crooked smile and I made a fake lunge a little closer to him. Crooked smiles annoyed me.

"We'll be going now. Thank you for your time." Sam then grabbed Dean and pulled him out of the house, leaving me to stand and listen for the sound of the Impala revving up and speeding down the dirt road that led to my house. I didn't think I'd ever see them again. Boy, was I wrong.


	3. Chapter Two

_**A/N: I don't even know why I keep updating, since I haven't got any reviews, but I do have the slightest hope that someone out there is reading this. If you are, just give me a quick shout and tell me if you like it or if you don't. Thanks!**_

_**xx**_

_Chapter Two_

It would only be a couple days until I saw the two brothers again. I had gotten back to school, accepted the condolences from my friends, and made myself accept that the way things were now were how they were going to be until I went off to college in June.

Honestly, things weren't that different. Mom and Dad hadn't been there for me much anyway, and I'd learned to fend for myself. I knew how to sell things, pawn things, steal things, hunt... really, to do whatever I had to stay alive and well. I could use a knife, a gun, and a bow. Things weren't hard, and I could make myself comfortable for the next couple months until I could go to college and get a job.

It was Friday evening I'd heard it, while watching the news and studying. The faint roar of a car... somewhere outside the house. I grabbed my knife and walked out quietly, circling the house until I saw where two yellow headlights were poking through the wooded area where I'd always used to play as a kid. Really, my whole house was surrounded by woods, but here there was a trail big enough for a car to fit through and towering pine trees.

Needless to say it wasn't the best place to try to stay quiet, with all of the pine needles crunching under my feet as I tried to silently maneuver my way behind the trees, but I made a circle until I could see the back of the car. Sure enough, it was a clean, black Impala with what looked like new tires and the two 'cops' sitting up front.

I had a couple options as to how to get these guys to leave me alone. They looked strong, so I wasn't going to risk fighting them all by myself. I could call the neighbor, which had been one of my Dad's friends, or leave them immobilized. I chose the latter.

As I got onto the ground, I made my mind shut up with its question of whether this was a good idea or not. It was muddy, and I could feel the water soaking through my clothing as I slashed the two back tires, sticking the knife in as far as it would go and slowly pulling it down. I wiggled up to the front of the car and did the same, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Dad had taught me how to punch someone, how to knock their lights out. All I had to do was catch them by surprise, hit them, and then clean the car for any weapons, or really anything of value. I needed things to sell, things to fight with in case the monster in the woods ever came back, and I had to do whatever I could to get them.

I slithered over to the passenger side, where the bigger one was having trouble keeping his eyes open. I was sure he hadn't noticed the car slowly sinking down as I had. I told myself I'd have to work fast as my hand moved towards the door handle and began to pull it.

It was all a blur as the door creaked open, I stood up, then hit the brown-haired guy right in the eye. Surprisingly, this didn't even wake the other one up, so I threw the big one down on the ground and did the same to the smaller one before going over to the tree I always used to play on and pulling the rope out from the two holes in the branches.

They both tried to fight, but in this weak spot they were no match for me. I tied them up to two of the smaller trees and then began to search through the car. First I popped the trunk, and to my surprise there were a lot of things back there... of course I was happy because that meant more I could sell, but it also kind of scared me. What did they have on them if this was what they kept in the trunk?

Grabbing everything I could, I quickly hid them behind the biggest tree and covered them in pine needles before going back to check on the men. I ran, scared of what they had and what they were capable of. I came upon the tree where I was sure I had left them, though there was nothing there except the two tiniest imprints of bodies in the pine needles. Great.

Next thing I knew, someone was grabbing me from behind and my mouth was being covered, although I had no idea who would hear me if I screamed. The closest person was a mile away, which was my dad's neighbor friend.

I didn't know what to do, so as a last ditch effort I stuck out my tongue and licked the dude's hand. I tasted extremely gross and like things I didn't even want to name, so I made a little yelp and tried to hold back the bile rising up in my throat. I kicked and punched for the minute until Sam showed up, if that was even his name.

"I got her," the one who must have been Dean said.

"I can tell."

"Just get her off me... she keeps trying to make out with my hand." Sam chuckled and grabbed me.

I kicked and screamed, "Let me go, I don't want to hurt you!"

Sam nodded and tied me up to the tree as quickly as he could, leaving the rope as loose as possible, probably in pity for me. That was stupid.

"She took a bunch of the stuff out of the trunk and hid it behind a tree. I took as much of it back as I could carry, but there's still a couple salt guns out there," Sam said, turning to me after he was done.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

I rolled my eyes, put the bitchiest look on my face and the same tone in my voice and began to talk.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you're doing, but listen to me. I don't want to hurt you unless you're gonna hurt me, which is what seems to be going on here. Now let me go, get off my property, and I'll leave you alone. If you don't, I'm calling the real cops."

They gave eachother a look, their eyes seriously at the same exact place in their faces, and Dean said,"We'll tell you the real story if you promise not to call us crazy."

I gave them the slightest nod and rolled my eyes.


	4. Chapter Three

_**A/N- I'm sorry if it seems rushed, but my goal is to have the story mostly finished by the end of spring break, which just started yesterday. So, I'll still be going through and proofreading for grammar mistakes, but some more things may be missed until I go back and edit, so sorry about that.(:**_

_**I'm a little conflicted on if Rylee should have black hair or red... which is mainly why I haven't mentioned anything about her appearance yet. But I'll decide by the next "calm" chapter and certainly add something in there about how she looks.**_

_**Thanks so much for reading this far!**_

_**xx**_

_Chapter Three_

Dean started, his voice calm and even, "Okay, so, that thing you saw when your parents died... it was a monster. It's called a Heterozygozitus. Basically, it's a hybrid between a human and an animal. When that happens, it turns into an immortal monster. I know it sounds crazy, and Sammy doesn't even understand it... but you have to get out of here. It's lived around here for decades, and when the last person that lived on this land settled it killed his family and tried to get him to come with it too, drove him so crazy he shot himself in the head. It's gonna go after your family, then the other people you love, then your friends... so we need to know where the people who are closest to you live, and soon, because it's obviously not around."

At first, my mind just shouted "no" over and over... but there was a tiny inkling of something telling me to believe it... that it was true. I had seen it, it had touched me, told me to come. Now it could be hurting other people I loved. Tyler, my grandma... no.

"Okay," I said. "I believe you... I guess. But how do you know? What do you guys do?"

"We'll get into that later. We just need to know where this thing would strike next."

"Um, Tyler," I said, worry pulsing through my veins, not only for him, but how I would get him to believe me about all this.

"What's he, your boyfriend?" 

"It's complicated."

"So," Sam started, "If we untie you, are you gonna try to kill us again?"

"No." I tried to smile, but I just wanted to get to Tyler's. I didn't know how I'd live with myself if he got killed.

They untied me quickly and I got into the back of the car, Dean in the driver's seat and Sam in the passenger's.

"Show us where Tyler is. Does he live close?"

"Not really, two towns away."

It was the longest half hour, as I barely sat in the middle of the backseat without a seatbelt on, telling Dean where to turn, heading down dark back roads, as it was nearing close to midnight.

We finally pulled up Tyler's driveway and I jumped out of the car without thinking. Sam and Dean gave eachother confused looks, probably unsure of what to do. "I can go in his window, you check the woods and make sure no one's dead yet."

First, I got in the back of the car and pulled out a gun. "Will this at least ward it away?"

Dean nodded, and I loaded the gun and snuck around the big house (for around where I lived, anyway), to the window. My footstool from a month ago was still there, so I used it to climb up to the window and knock on it. He was there, though his lights were off, I could see the outline of his body through the curtain. He threw it open and then pushed up the window, a confused look on his face.

"What the hell?"

"Listen. Tyler, this is going to sound crazy. Like crazy for me crazy, but you just have to listen to me. There's something that's going to try to kill you like it did my parents and I need to get you out of here and into safety now. I'm with two guys that can kill it... you just need to come with me."

He pulled his auburn bangs back, took a deep breath, and gave me a sympathetic look. "Rylee, listen. An animal killed your parents, that's it. It's not here, and it's not going to hurt me. This... this is the reason I stopped talking to you in the first place. Just go away, I have other things to deal with right now, okay?" He looked down to my wrists, probably hoping I didn't have a jacket on.

That was why he stopped talking to me... because he found out I cut. And yet I still loved him. "Fine!" I screamed. "I'll just let the thing kill you then, you ugly, motherfucking douche." I slammed the window down since he forgot to close it and jumped off the footstool, kicking it to the side.

I ran back to the car and barreled into the backseat, the tears coming out. Why I was letting myself get so emotional over that, it was crazy. He hurt me before my parents died, and now he made sure he'd hurt me after too.

It wasn't long before Sam saw me, my tearstained face looking pathetic. "What's wrong?" He was alarmed. Great.

"Nothing, he just didn't believe me." I sniffled and wiped my nose with my sleeve. "Let's just park the car somewhere discreet and stake out."

Dean came back just a little bit after that and drove the car as far into the woods as he could, turning the headlights off this time and leaning his head back. "Sammy's shift this time." He was snoring within minutes.

"So, that was why you were crying?" Sam turned back to me, which was hard because I was laying down, my head resting on the window uncomfortably.

"No, he said some other things, and like I said, it's been complicated between us. I don't know, just seeing him again alone and what he said and how he said it..." The tears were falling again, which always seemed to happen after I rambled. "It's fine, just feelings."

He nodded, obviously wanting nothing to do with it. I let the silence overtake me after that, and fell asleep just like Dean while Sam kept watch.

"Dean! Dean! Rylee!" Sam was screaming, jumping out of the car, only taking time to pop the trunk. I jumped out and grabbed the same gun I had before, loading it quickly.

"I saw it... I was falling asleep and it went into the window."

"Well, then, let's go!" Dean seemed annoyed, but it was like he hadn't been asleep at all. We got quiet then, and right at the perfect time a scream that fit Tyler's voice perfectly echoed through the woods.

Without thinking, I began to run to the window as fast as I could, picking up the kicked over footstool without a thought.


	5. Chapter Four

_**A/N- I tried to add a little more drama into this chapter, but also a little humor, too. I don't know how well it works, but it was worth a shot. **_

_**Please R&R, maybe tell me if you like the drama/humor or if I should stick to the style in the earlier chapters!(:**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**xx**_

_Chapter Four_

"Tyler! Tyler!" I screamed his name as I climbed in the window, looking for him. He was hunched in the corner, an old silver baseball bat in his hand.

"You... were right." He whispered, looking around. "I hit it with this and it disappeared."

I nodded, going over and helping him up. "It's gonna try and kill you until we kill it. Just come with me... please."

He nodded, grabbing a pen and paper. "Found out I'm not accepted to WVU today, which basically means my life is over."

My heart almost stopped for him. It wasn't ever, "I want to go to WVU," or "Going to WVU would be cool." It was "Tyler's going to WVU", and it had been that way since middle school. He had no backup plan, no other college he could've dealt with. Now he was a senior and he had nowhere to go.

"Sorry."

"Well, this'll make my story all the more believable to my parents... as long as that thing isn't going to kill them too."

Dean popped into the window, coming in at an awkward position. "There's no way Sammy's getting in here." He smiled his crooked smile again and gave me a look after seeing Tyler. "No, it won't hurt your parents. It'll just follow you until it gets it's claws in your flesh." He smiled again... this time I liked it a little more because I knew that he'd made the connection that I was upset because Tyler was a douche.

"You're going on a roadtrip with Rylee for a week or so?"

"Yep."

"Good, now come on, we don't have all night to waste."

After he finished his note in the sloppy scrawl he'd always had and placed it on top of the letter with the "DENIED" across the top, we all climbed out of the window and made it back to the car, me and Tyler in the back and Sam and Dean in the same spots at the front.

"Get some rest, I'll wake you up when we get to the hotel."

"Where are we going?"

"Martinsburg. That's where your grandma lives, right?"

I nodded, drowsiness falling over me as I wished I were asleep again.

"Alright, you guys get some sleep." Sam eyed Tyler in the mirror and I ignored it.

The silence was killing me, and I couldn't fall back to sleep after an hour. I tapped Tyler on the shoulder since he was awake too. "Did you manage to escape with your Ipod?"

"Yeah, you want it?"

"Only if you don't mind."

He just gave me a slight nod and pulled it out of his jacket pocket, bringing up the music app and untangling the headphones before handing it to me. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Me too," I replied, before getting lost in his techno music and drifting into darkness.

I woke up to Sam shaking me, informing me that we had made it to the Ramada in Martinsburg. It was dawn already.

I stumbled out of the car and walked into the room, not able to shake the tiredness that hung on my shoulders. I lay back down on the bed, only to awake when Dean and Tyler barged in with four tall cups of coffee and a box of donuts.

"Rise and shine, girls!" Dean shouted so loud I was sure the two rooms beside us had to hear. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, mechanically moving my legs from the bed to the floor as I had every day since my parents passed away, and so many days before that. I told myself "you have to get up, Rylee, you'll be pissed at yourself if you don't". How did I know? From experience.

Depression wasn't new to me, and my parents being alive had caused most of it. That was why my wrists were mangled, no clear line as to where the skin should have been, no pattern like the rest of the skin on my body had. Just criss crossing scars, little bumps like mountains rising and falling, creating tiny valleys inbetween them.

"I think I remembered what you liked... it's been so long since we rode to school together." I gave Tyler a look, taking the coffee and drinking it. He didn't have enough creamer, but of all times to be cold with him, this wasn't one.

"It's perfect."

"Good, I'm glad I can remember at least one thing, with everything that's been going on. I can only imagine how you feel."

"That's not possible, you can't even imagine it. You've never felt the way I do right now, and I hope you never will."

He stopped for a moment, quiet. "Sorry."

"Not your fault."

I took another sip of my coffee, Sam and Dean sitting beside me. "So, we think this thing is going to go after your grandmother, or it's gonna follow us until it can get ahold of you or Tyler, we don't really know."

"Like we said," Sam added, "It's only bothered your land once, and that ended pretty quick since everyone was in the same... localized area."

"I have a question, though," Tyler spoke up, interrupting the brother's train of thought. "Why did it just... disappear when I hit it with the bat?"

"I called Bobby about that, he said that it's probably died somehow and become a spirit. That's why it wants you to "come with it", it's always been lonely, and it needs a mate, and it obviously wants a human."

"It looked like a female. Can't it obviously tell I don't have a penis?" Tyler and Dean laughed, Dean spitting a little bit of his coffee onto the table. I slipped an awkward smile.

"No, it can't. It thinks you're... male for some reason."

Just because my chest wasn't the biggest (my friends classified my bra size as negative a), and I had a short, trendy haircut that worked for my flat, black hair, didn't mean I was a guy.

"Tyler, I don't look like a guy, do I?"

"Um, not really. You're actually pretty hot if I must say."

"Well, spirits do have trouble seeing sometimes, and with your accent, and the way your parents probably dressed you when you were little, led it to believe so."

"So great, I have a bisexual monster spirit thing that wants to kill me, the rest of my family, and Tyler. Lovely."

"That's about it," Dean said, a sarcastic but still dead serious look on his face.


	6. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five_

That day went by pretty fast, Dean went off to watch my grandmother's house with directions I'd written out for him so Sam, Tyler and I got to spend some quality time together. What better we could do with our time then play Go Fish.

See, Go Fish was kind of mine and Tyler's thing. He and his friends would always bring cards in middle school and would normally play made up games like Bullshit or Work It (I obviously didn't get involved), but we had a really bratty history teacher, so we'd come into class, sit down in the middle of the floor, and start playing Go Fish all because he had taken Tyler's cards away once.

It had used to be just like that, best friends that did stupid stuff together and loved eachother with more than that boyfriend/girlfriend love. It wasn't like I didn't have those kind of feelings for him- I did more than I ever had and probably would for anyone else. He was the one that was always there... until I went down, and I had thought the always would be. I was sadly wrong.

After the tenth game, we got hungry, so Sam decided we'd go out for McDonalds, which was perfectly fine with me. Even though the passenger seat was open, Tyler and I both sat in the back... close. A feeling of amazement washed over me then. Things were just like they used to be, over what? Me saving him?

He was acting like he used to, and I couldn't help but expect it to end like it would when he'd pick up a popular and slutty cheerleader girlfriend, go off and take her virginity, then break up with her. That was why I never asked him out, well, that and the popularity gap. As soon as he'd get into a seriously relationship he'd chicken out and move back to being single for about a month until another caught his eye.

It wasn't like I was exactly friendzoned, it took months for me to bring my problems to him and he never brought his problems to me, for all I knew. But he was a good listener, until I told him that I cut. That was when he told me it was gross, that I was emo, and that he didn't want to talk to a cutter.

It broke my heart.

We walked into McDonalds, a surprisingly small line in the middle of the fast food restaurant. "What do you want?" Sam asked, pulling out his wallet. I felt bad that I didn't have the money to pay for the food, but I had to eat and there wasn't anything I could really do.

"I'll just have a parfait and a small fry."

"Big Mac, hold the pickles." Tyler had a huge stomach.

Sam stepped up and ordered and told us to go get the drinks and find a table. I filled the drinks while Tyler got the ketchup and napkins, sitting at a table by the window.

"Isn't this just a wonderful date? Under such great circumstances, too," he said as I sat down, trying to juggle the three large cups I had to carry since Sam had ordered me a tea without my asking.

"Most definitely. Things are going so great right now, my mind is at such ease. And I mean, it's not really that big of deal, because things have just always been this great." I giggled and he did too, flashing me his crooked smile. I was growing a little warmer to those now.

Sam came back with the tray and I scooted over so he could sit beside me. He'd gotten me a large fry, and two parfaits. "You're not going hungry on my terms," he said, handing me over on the parfaits and pouring some of the fries out on a napkin. I smiled, and that was when I felt it. One little kick on my knee, then a trailing foot down my leg. Of course he wanted to play footsies, he always did when he got close with me.

I played along, not really knowing why, and kicked back lightly, entwining my foot with his. He did the same, and soon we were criss crossed in a way to where I was scared we would have to move our whole bodies to untangle.

"Woah, what's going on here?" Sam asked, a sheepish smile on his face. I began to blush, not really knowing why I was embarrassed. Sam was a pretty cool guy, so was Dean. They seemed to only be in their early twenties, so they still understood what it was like to be sixteen and, well, me.

Tyler started laughing when he noticed my face, and soon we both had broken into a full-on laughing fit. I couldn't believe it, how things could go from so sad and worrying to so happy in just a matter of hours. Of course I knew they weren't going to stay this way... for all I knew my grandmother was being attacked by the spirit monster right now and for some reason Dean couldn't stop it. But for just those couple moments, I let myself push all that worry away and I laughed my gritty, deep laugh. I knew that Tyler was safe at the moment, and that he was flirting with me, so that was all that really mattered.

When I finished the second parfait, after eating the fries and sharing the first with Tyler, I stood up and threw everything away. It was the least I could do for Sam. When I walked back, it was only Tyler, who had put on his jacket and was sitting back against the chair, patiently waiting. "Hey beautiful," he said, his hazel eyes that looked almost jade piercing into me, sending tingles down my spine.

"Hey," I said, blushing again. That brought back even more memories. I'd always had a problem with blushing, and for fun he would say and do things to make my face turn red. It was all in fun, especially because when I could build up the confidence, I'd do the same for him.

I sat in the chair beside him, a smile on my face as he ran his finger through my hair, ruffling it up. "You are really beautiful... you need to remember that."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

That was when my breath became shallow and he moved his face in, so close to mine, both our lips parted just enough. I could feel his breath on mine, when...

"You two lovebirds ready to go?"

Of course I was blushing as I shook him off me, stood up, and walked out of the restaurant, asking myself why I'd even start such a thing again, and why he all of a sudden wanted to be so close.


	7. Chapter Six

_**A/N- I'm sure the writing is getting pretty crappy by now... it's 11 PM and I'm trying to catch up on words I didn't get to yesterday. I hit the 4,000th word I've written today around the middle of this chapter.**_

_**I promise when I get some free time I'll go back over this chapter and the rest, I just have to get the actual writing done while I have the drive to. **_

_**Thanks for reading, remember to review!(:**_

_**xx**_

_Chapter Six_

That evening, I went with Sam to watch my grandmother's house. They had a system worked out so none of us would have to share beds, since the room only had two. Dean and Tyler would go during the day, and Sam and I would go at night, but that pissed me off because I wouldn't get to see Tyler, so I decided I'd explain it to Sam while we had the time to.

It seemed like the nights were darker when the days were brighter, because not a star nor the moon shone in the sky while Sam and I kept a close look on my grandma's house, which was falling apart.

"You know, maybe tomorrow you and Dean cold keep a watch and Tyler and I could hang out."

"You don't think I'm that stupid, Rylee, do you?"

I shook my head. "No, it's not like that, we're just, like best friends and we haven't talked in a while. Now we're finally talking and I want to spend some time with him."

"You looked like more than BFF's at McDonalds." I laughed, wondering why they were being so protective. "And it's not just that I was talking about. That thing could track either one of you down alone and you could be defenseless."

"You know, I can fend for myself. Who's the one who slashed your tires, took you and Dean out, and almost stole all your guns?" I raised my eyebrows, smiling.

"That doesn't mean we're going to risk it."

I shook my head, thinking of what else I could do. "You know, it is my grandma. It's not like she doesn't know me. I could hang out with her while Tyler tagged along and you and Dean could stake it out. You wouldn't even have to pay for the hotel, and we could have somewhat of a system. You could just hide upstairs in the attic, it actually is pretty comfy up there. It's where I sleep when the house gets too hot."

"You think we'd get away with it? It wold be nice to be closer to the inside, and to have someone here at all times."

"Of course we could. The woman's deaf in one ear and about as blind as a bat."

He nodded, and I was overjoyed that he agreed. I could do more, save them when the time came, and also spend time with everyone. "So it's a plan?"

"It's a plan."

We checked out of the hotel room the next morning and drove into the woods, sneaking in through the window of the office since the bedroom was upstairs. "I honestly doubt she'll be up yet. I won't alarm her because I have a key, I can just say I came in and didn't want to wake her up. Tell her I'm roadtripping with Tyler since he didn't get accepted and that we figured we'd make a pit stop here for a couple days. It... will only be a couple days, right?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised this thing hasn't stricken yet, to be honest," Dean said as he pulled his duffel bag through the window.

"Since it's daytime, how about we go get you two some clothes and things, you've worn the same thing for four days, and it's still pretty muddy." I looked down at my already ratty T-shirt that was now extremely stained and my gray sweatpants that had little mud marks on the knees. I'd washed them off in the shower and dried them with a blow dryer, but they were still in pretty bad shape.

"That would be really nice." I smiled, happy that Sam had offered. I'd been waiting, but I didn't want to say anything. I didn't guess that there was much money in whatever their job was, so I didn't want to take any more than they could handle.

So, I got them settled in the attic and made the bed for Tyler and me or whoever would be sleeping on it, then went downstairs and started some coffee for my grandma. I was sure the smell would wake her up within minutes, and it did. I loved how she wasn't even scared that I showed up, that was what I loved about her- she didn't care when I showed up.

We talked for a little bit, then I told her that Tyler and I were going to the mall, and she sent me off with a thirty dollar bill, thanking me for the coffee. I could see in her eyes that she was saddened by my mother's death, but after a while she had learned to handle those things. She'd lost seven sisters to a measles outbreak and had two miscarriages, one stillbirth, and one of my mother's sisters to get hit by a car when she was three. Death had become a part of her, sadly.

As Tyler and I walked out of the door, he put his hand around my waist and rested it there, rubbing the small of my back just a tiny bit, to where no one would have been able to see it, but I could feel it. He got in the driver's seat with the warrant that Dean had told him he was "pretty awesome" and that he trusted him to drive the Impala on the patched up tires more than me.

"I wonder why..." I trailed sarcastically. He laughed and I did too.

"You can't just go and slash people's tires. He had to drive all the way to my house, then to Martinsburg with them like that. It felt like the wheels were going to fall off!"

"He got them fixed. And hey, I thought they were bad. You have to admit, that was pretty amazing."

"Sure, sure."

We talked the rest of the way, and even sung along to a pop song on the radio that I wished I didn't know the lyrics too. Then we conversed about how sucky pop music was, then turned the station to a classic/alternative rock one. The Smashing Pumpkins song, Perfect came on, and I sun in the prettiest voice I could conjure. I loved that song.

I was surprised when he sang along too, because I didn't expect him to know the lyrics. Tyler was more into the Skrillex/techno side of things, but it made me happy. I sang instead of talked about my feelings, even though what I really wanted to say was, "Tyler, tell me how you feel. How you really feel, not how you pretend to." I knew I would never get a straight answer, because that wasn't like the boy I was in love with.


End file.
